The present invention relates to telescope sight mount systems for firearms and is specifically concerned with a new and improved telescope sight mount including a see-through.
Telescope sight mounts are commonly used in firearms for mounting a telescope sight on the firearm. While the telescope sight provides magnification of a target, it may restrict the overall field of view. Accordingly it is often desirable to take advantage of the existing non-telescopic sights in addition to having a telescope sight. See-through type telescope mounts have been developed for this purpose, and examples are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,743,526; 3,463,430; 2,763,930; 2,580,246; and 3,875,675 among others. In general a see-through type mount comprises a receptacle for the body of the telescope which is supported in space relation to the firearm barrel so as to leave a see-through between the telescope and the firearm through which the non-telescopic sights on the firearm may be viewed. It is desirable that the see-through area be generally unobstructed so as to provide a maximum field of view for the shooter.
During certain procedures involving set-up of the telescope sight on a firearm it may be desirable to adjust the position of the sight mount axially of the firearm. Where adjustment is needed with the telescope already secured in the mount, it is important that such adjustment should not loosen the engagement of the mount with the scope. Furthermore when such adjustment is made, there should be minimum risk or separation of the mount from the firearm. It is also desirable to keep the number of component parts in a mount system to a minimum so as to simplify manufacturing, assembly, and inventory matters.
The present invention is directed to a new and improved see-through type telescope mount for firearms which possesses significant advantages over prior types of see-through telescope mounts. One advantage is that the mount of the present invention utilizes a very small number of component parts. Furthermore, many of the component parts are identical thereby minimizing tooling and inventory costs associated with fabrication of the mounts on a mass production basis. A further advantage is that from a functional standpoint the mount provides an excellent see-through capability yet it permits the mount to be adjusted axially on the firearm without loosening of the telescope on the mount and without undue risk that the mount will separate from the firearm.
The foregoing features, advantages and benefits of the invention, along with additional ones, will be seen in the ensuing description and claims which should be considered in connection with the accompanying drawings. The drawings disclose a preferred embodiment of the invention according to the best mode contemplated at the present time in carrying out the invention.